mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is a game for the Nintendo DS. It is the fifth installment in the Mario Kart game series. It is the first to use online play. It was released in November, 2005 in the United States and Europe. In Japan it was released in Dsecember, 2005. The game involves many characters from the Super Mario series racing against each other in go-karts. Players can use items which they pick up in boxes similar to the previous games in the series. Mario Kart DS uses a new logo which will be used in future games in this series, such as Mario Kart Wii. The characters that are playable in the game are Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Princess Peach, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Daisy, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and R.O.B.. Each character has a standard karts themed to their character's color, but also have two unique karts as well. Later on in the game, characters can use other player's karts. The player must primarily complete two Grand Prix to progress further in the game. There are three different difficulties for each Grand Prix, 50cc, 100cc and 150cc. A 150cc Mirror mode is unlocked after all other difficulties are completed. In each Grand Prix, there are eight different cups, with four different tracks each, which the player must win. The tracks are themed around different levels of various Mario games. Included in the game are missions, time trials, VS modes and multiplayer modes over wireless or the Nintendo WFC. Gameplay As in previous games, the player can participate in a Grand Prix, each containing four tracks in which points are gained for the player's position at the end of the race. The player must come within the top three players at the end of the Grand Prix to gain a trophy. There are many tracks in Mario Kart DS. There are four sets of 'new' tracks, along with four sets of tracks which have appeared in previous titles in the Mario Kart series. Each set contains four tracks, and can be played entirely in Grand Prix mode. The game supports up to four players in multiplayer modes including Vs. and Battle modes, as in Mario Kart Wii. In Vs. players can play against each other or in a team. In Battle mode, the players must play in teams. It isn't possible to unlock trophies or other awards in multiplayer mode. The game also includes DS download play. DS download play lets other players that don't have Mario Kart DS play. (they have to play as Shy Guy) How to play Controls The controls are not much different in this game than in other Mario Kart games. A: Accelerate Same as other mario kart games B: Brake/Reverse Same as other mario kart games X: Use Weapon L: Use Weapon Same as other mario kart games R: Hop/Drift Y: Change Map View Touch Screen: Change Map View Start: Pause Same as other mario kart games Advanced Techniques Power sliding When it comes to difficult curves, being able to power slide is a vital way of not only making it through the curve, but obtaining some additional speed as well. Pressing R immediately before turning will cause dust to fly out of your tires; let go for a split second to press the opposite direction, and you'll receive half a ton of blue sparks. Wait a second, then repeat the process. Doing so will result in the blue sparks turning orange; let go of R. You should receive a speed boost. Rocket start In previous Mario Kart games, you will have had to press A immediately before the race in order to receive a boost. The same isn't true here. The moment 2 appears, and is as large as it will become, press A and hold it down. Upon the introduction of the race, your kart will take off at a tremendous speed. Don't try it too early, however, as a cloud of smoke will come out of the back of your kart, indicating you've stalled, meaning you're going to take a heck of a lot longer to work your way up to that speed. Slipstream If, and when you find yourself behind someone else, and you need a boost of speed, take advantage of a slipstream. As a kart goes forward, it breaks through the air that's usually stationary, and it relocates to the side of the kart, allowing the kart through. In the end, this action will cause a slipstream, a V-shaped section where the air has already moved away. At the point of the V is the kart, and the section behind the kart is just where the air's moved away. You may be asking yourself "what on earth is this banging on about?". If you go behind the other kart, your kart won't have to battle with the air, and will go faster; allowing you to overtake. This is called Drafting. Thank you! Snaking Snaking is being able to perform a powerslide whilst going in a straight line. To do so, drift repeatedly, and you'll get faster, and faster and straigher, and straighter. It takes practice, but it has tremendous benefits. Screen Display *'Item Box': This displays any items that you are currently carrying. You can only have one item at a time, so be sure to get rid of your current item before attempting to collect a new one. *'Team Box': If you are playing on a team, your team color will appear here. *'Lap Indicator': This shows which lap you are on and how many laps there are in the race. *'Race Screen': If it isn't obvious enough, the race screen is where all the action takes place. You will spend most of your time looking here. *'Position': Whether you are in first or eighth, your position will appear on the lower left side of the top screen. *'Wi-Fi Box' (When Applicable): This box appears for Wi-Fi races, and it has up to three bars in it. The more bars, the better the wireless connection. *'Character Positions': When you want to know how your opponents are doing, look here. It has the positions of every single opponent, along with what items they are carrying at the time. *'Race Time': Displayed in minutes, seconds, and milliseconds, the race time tells you how long you have been racing. *'Map': To see an overview of the course, look here. 'Characters' Mario Kart DS hosts a horde of characters; some them start out as playable characters, others require certain tasks to be completed before they will appear on the character select screen(these characters will be marked with *Unlock). Each character has his or her individual strengths and weaknesses that will ultimately determine how well they do in a race. Lightweights Image:Dry Bones.png| Dry Bones MKDS *Unlock Image:Peach.png| Peach MKDS Image:Yoshi.png| Yoshi MKDS Image:Toad.png| Toad MKDS Middleweights Image:Daisy.png| Daisy MKDS *Unlock Image:Walgui.png| Walgui MKDS *Unlock Image:Mario.png| Mario MKDS Image:Luigi.png| Luigi MKDS Heavyweights Image:R.O.B.png| R.O.B. MKDS *Unlock Image:Donkey Kong.png| Donkey Kong MKDS Image:Bowser.png| Bowser MKDS Image:Wario.png| Wario MKDS Exclusive to DS Download Play This character is exclusive to players that use the DS download play function. This character is the only one the player without the game card can use. Image:ShyguyKart.jpg| Shy Guy MKDS is exclusive to DS download play 'Tracks' There are thriry-two tracks, two Cups and eight different Grand Prix in all. New Courses (Nitro Grand Prix) Old Courses (Retro Grand Prix) 'Battle Courses' *Nintendo DS (track) *Twilight House *Palm Shore *Tart Top *N64 Block Fort *GCN Pipe Plaza Missions These are short missions where you have to perform tasks before the time limit is over. This includes collecting coins, driving through gates, destroying Item Boxes and more. There is also a boss stage at the end of each mission set. In each level are 8 missions and a Boss Stage, with a total of 7 levels (level 7 has to be unlocked by getting at least a * ranking on all the other missions). Level 1 MKDS Missions Level 2 MKDS Missions Level 3 MKDS Missions Level 4 MKDS Missions Level 5 MKDS Missions Level 6 MKDS Missions Level 7 MKDS Missions Items Image:Wii Banana.jpg|Banana (Item) Image:TripleBanana.jpg|Triple Banana Image:FakeIBoxDS.jpeg|Fake Item Box (Item) Image:Greenshell.jpg|Green Shell (Item) Image:TripleGreenshell.jpg|Triple Green Shell (Item) Image:Redshell.jpg|Red Shell Image:TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell (Item) Image:MKwii Blueshell.jpg|Blue Shell Image:MKwii Bob-omb.jpg|Bob-omb (Item) Image:Blooper.png|Blooper (Item) Image:MKwii Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt (Item) Image:Mushroom.jpg|Mushroom (Item) Image:TripleMushroom.jpg|Triple mushrooms (Item) Image:GoldenMushroom.jpg|Golden Mushroom Image:Star.png|Star (Item) Image:Nsmb-bullet-bill.jpg|Bullet Bill (Item) Image:Boo.jpg|Boo (Item) GameRankings GameRankings gave the game a high rating of 91.19%/100% Mario Kart DS Checklist Category:Mario Kart series Category:Games